


Enjoy the Meeting

by English_Pingviini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/English_Pingviini/pseuds/English_Pingviini





	Enjoy the Meeting

The ongoing chatter of the meeting room rang throughout Leon’s ears. Mostly about economy or just mindless chatter about country relations. Or even asking when the other was free. 

He couldn’t concentrate. Not with a hand slowly trailing up his leg. He was lucky that no one really looked over here aside for the brothers of his boyfriend. Talking of which Emil was relentless in his teasing. Rubbing backwards and forwards on his thigh. 

It made his breath hitch when Emil ghosted his hand over his clothed cock. “Calling for a break for 30 minutes. Please return no later that Half 3.” called out Arthur. The English nation sat down and looked through his stuff before leaving the room. Other nations followed suit. 

He felt Emil’s hands on his shoulders and the hot breath against his neck. “Be good.” murmured Emil pressing one kiss against Leon’s neck before disappearing out of the room. 

Minutes passed and he was thankful he had time to calm down after Emil’s teasing during the meeting. He didn’t know why his love started doing this to him. Those sinful eyes. It just made Leon all the more worked up as he thought about Emil. 

That tight suit was driving him insane when he walked into the meeting earlier. It had neared to around 10 minutes since Emil left and his thoughts were driving him wild. He needed to wait until he was at the hotel. At least then they could make as much noise as they wanted. 

His phone buzzed. Carefully he unlocked the phone and opened up the snap Emil had sent him. His skin heated up and 

he quickly glanced around the room hoping no one had seen what he’d seen. When he looked back at the screen, another one came through. 

Less clothes. More skin. Leon put his hand over his growing erection and palmed it. He kept in the moan that threatened to spill from his lips. Another one was sent to him. 

Leon traced Emil’s arm with his eyes. He licked his lips as his eyes stayed locked on the photo. He saw the hand that disappeared into Emil’s boxers and held the thing that Leon wanted most. 

A simple text spanned half the screen and made Leon’s heart beat. 

_‘I’m waiting for you kitten’_

Kitten. The name he told Emil in confidence that it made him feel very bothered. He locked his phone and rushed out into the hall. He loosened his tie and looked around for Emil. Where did he go? 

Soon he received a message. Next door to the meeting room. He slipped inside the room and saw nothing but the neatly folded clothes on the side table. Kisses were placed on his neck. “Emil...” he groaned and reached behind him to fist the male’s hair. 

He was turned around and guided backwards to the wall. A gaze that bore into his own eyes made him shiver with delight. So predatory. The Icelander stripped him of his clothes one by one. Kisses pressed where skin was revealed. They were soon kissing each other with fervour and Emil had Leon pinned against the wall and started preparing him for the upcoming events. 

“ _Babe- fuck not here._ ” said Leon hearing the shuffling on the other side of the wall. The meeting was continuing. Without warning Emil thrusted in and smirked at the moan that Leon released. His teeth sinking into the younger males shoulder. Leon bit his lip and tipped his head back. He tried to hide the noises he made. 

He tried to hide the pleasure that coursed through his veins and made him drunk on love. All the little whimpers and whines made Emil crazy. It made him want to make the other show everyone who he belonged to. Each thrust caused the Icelander to make small moans of his own in suit of his pleasure. "Fuuck." cursed Leon shakily. He clawed at Emil's shoulders and wasn't aware of when he let the moans slip out and pull Emil deeper under his spell. He wasn't aware of the meeting next door. He wasn't aware that they could potentially be found. 

"You don't want us to be found do you?" Emil asked in a low voice, it sounded rough and oh god. Oh fuck. 

That question made his cock twitch as his eyes slid over to the door. Emil made an appreciative noise at the sudden thrust downwards from the other boy. "Oh fuck you do. You filthy slut, you want everyone to see you as you come. You want everyone to see how good I make you feel, how much you like my cock." moaned out Emil thrusting harder and grabbing Leon's posterior. It was a vague feeling at first. 

The twitching of his muscles, the sharper breaths and building pleasure. All of it was mulling within him and not a single thread loose from what he could handle. Then Emil did it. Emil bit down on his neck and thrust in real deep. The pleasure made his toes curl and his back arch slightly as he pressed himself down. Then he was coming, hot, long ropes of come. It dripped down from his stomach to coat Emil's cock and oh god that felt so nice. 

Emil pulled out after emitting a low groan and coming hot inside Leon. He pressed his forehead close to Leon's and smirked. He backed away from the boy, wiped himself off with a paper towel and got dressed. All without looking at Leon. He stalked towards the door with a smug air about him and turned before he left. He said one thing that made Leon swear to get revenge. 

"Enjoy the meeting..." 


End file.
